Human
by PandaGirl008
Summary: A new famiglia, new students, new flames. Our favorite Tuna's world is turned upside down when the bearers of the Human rings appear. Chaos ensues. I suck at summaries. First fanfic! Oc's, OOC-ness, bad humor! Oc-centric! You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Students.

This is my first ever fan fiction! Yay finally worked up the courage to post it online. Enjoy! And I apologize for the OOCness that I know will be coming. Features OOCness, possibly random pairings, lot's of OC's, cursing, violence, and really lame attempts at humor, read at your own risk.

Yes, I DO own KHR!

.

.

.

No not really, it still belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce some new transfer students." The Teacher told the sleepy children of Namimori Middle. I noticed only a few kids perked up at the thought of new students. "There are four students transferring, but the other two will be in a lower grade. So please welcome Himura Satoshi, and Himura Suzumi." My brother and I entered. Many students gasped. I could understand why, many people had that reaction when they first met us. Satoshi was wearing the male Namimori uniform with his jacket unbuttoned reveling the white uniform shirt. I was wearing the female version, though I had mine on correctly. My twin had short white hair, skin so pale it's almost white, and blood-red eyes. He was also tall for his age, something that he often complained about. Satoshi had a bored expression on his face, as usual. After examining him, the students turned their attention to me. I'm almost identical to my twin with the exception of my hair, which is longer than his, and my silver vine tattoo that curls under my left eye before traveling down my cheek and disappearing beneath the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hi! I'm Himura Suzumi, but please call me Suzu-chan! This is my twin brother Satoshi-kun, we're happy to be a part of your class!" I told them all excitedly.

"Hmph." Satoshi said.

"Please take the seats in the back next to Sawada-san." Sensei gestured to an area around a brunette who had his head on his desk. Satoshi and I took our seats directly behind the sleeping boy, and the teacher began teaching again.

"Psst. Juudaime." I noticed a silver-haired boy with emerald eyes nudge the sleeping brunette. "Juudaime." He nudged the boy again.

The teacher turned around. "Sawada-san, since you seem so keen on this lesson, why don't you come up to the board and solve this equation." The boy, Sawada, sat up. He looked mortified.

"H-H-Hai." He says shakily and walks up to the board. He stares at it for a moment "E-Eto..." He murmurs.

"X equals three-point one over eight." Satoshi calls out. The whole class looks at him in amazement. He's sitting in his desk, slightly slouched, with his eyes closed.

"T-That's right Himura-san! But I did ask Sawada to answer the question." The teacher chided.

"Obviously he didn't know the answer." Satoshi replied. "I did, so I answered the question for Dame-Tsuna." The brunette flushes, while the silver-haired boy from earlier jumps up and begins shouting.

"How dare you insult Juudaime! You bastard!" He shouted.

"I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking." He says casually, and I stiffened slightly.

"I'll blow you to bits for insulting Juudaime's intelligence!" The other boy yells.

"W-Wait Gokudera-kun!" The boy who Gokudera refers to as Juudaime says desperately.

"Onii-san, you said you wouldn't start any fights." I reprimanded Satoshi.

Gokudera responded with an enthusiastic, "Yes Juudaime." While Satoshi sulked. That Gokudera reminded me of a lost puppy. He was kinda cute, in a weird, devoted, creepy stalker way.

"Sorry about my brother." I whisper to Sawada when he sits down again.

"Ah, it's okay, I should be apologizing for Gokudera-kun." He replies. His eyes are a bit strange, they remind me of a girl. It gives him a sweet innocent look.

"By the way, is he your friend Sawada-san?" I gesture to the puppy, I mean, boy.

"Call me Tsuna." He smiled. "And yeah he's my friend, we-" He's interrupted.

"Sawada-san, Himura-san if you enjoy talking so much, you can do it after class, while cleaning the desks!" Teacher shouts. Tsuna sinks a bit lower in his seat.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I was asking Sawada-san here about class, I'm a bit lost." I lied smoothly. Tsuna looked at me somewhat thankfully.

"Okay, your new so I'll let it go, just this once." The teacher turns back to the board.

"Arigato, Suzu-chan." Tsuna whispers. I see Gokudera is fuming, I stick out my tongue, before looking back to the board. School is going to be fun.

At lunch Sawada catches up to Satoshi and me. "Hi Tsuna-san!" I say brightly as he catches his breath. "Did you need something?"

"Ah, I wanted to see if you two wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I." He said.

"Oh, that would be awesome! Don't you think Sato-chan?" I teased him. Satoshi growled quietly. "Don't mind him Tsuna-san, he doesn't like people, or anything really." I poked my twin in the side. Tsuna looked terrified, but he recovered after seeing Satoshi wasn't going to do anything.

"I meant to thank you for before." Tsuna said to Satoshi. "You saved me from embarrassing myself too much."

"I didn't do it for you, Dame-Tsuna." He growled.

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna yelped, and skittered back a few feet.

"Why don't we go meet your friends?" I said quickly. "Satoshi?"

"Humph."

"O-Okay, everyone's up on the roof now." Tsuna said.

"So what's with the Dame-Tsuna thing? Is that your nickname." I ask Tsuna on the way up the stairs.

"It's just something people call me because I'm bad at everything." He said it with such confidence I was momentarily stunned.

"You have to be good at something." I probe.

"Not really, I do badly in all my classes, I'm lousy at sports, and I have no talents." He shrugs, as if he's used to it. Which, with a nickname like Dame-Tsuna, he probably is. I feel a bit sorry for the kid. "So what about you guys? Why did you transfer?" There's a hesitation between why, and did you transfer. As if there was something he wanted to ask, but didn't at the last second.

"If your wondering about our eyes, skin, and hair, just ask, I don't mind." I tell him.

"O-Oh, then why are your eyes red?" He askes hesitently.

"We were born Albinos*, it just means our skin and hair is paler than normal. It also can cause red eyes. Nothing special." I tell him casually.

"Oh... Ah this is it!" He opens a door, and we walk onto the roof. It's a gorgeous day, sunny and warm. I see some people sitting on the other side of the roof. There's that silver-haired guy from before, and another boy with black hair and a base-ball bat. I see another older boy running around the roof yelling "EXTREME!"

As Tsuna, Satoshi and I step out the puppy-dog kid from before points at Satoshi and shouts, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Satoshi snarls. He lunges for Gokudera. I grab his collar. "Down boy." I say. He humphs, but backs down. _Don't do anything rash._ I think to him. "Tsuna-san invited us up here! I called to the puppy/boy.

"Well, if Juudaime did..."He trails off. _That much devotion to one person has to be unhealthy._

Tsuna introduces us to everyone, the Guy who was yelling extreme is a boxer named Sasagawa Ryohei, but Tsuna calls him onii-san. I already know the weird puppy's name, and the last boy, the one with the baseball bat, his name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I recognize him from class, he was sitting close to Tsuna too. "Oh, shoot!" I exclaim suddenly. Tsuna looks at me worriedly. "We forgot to find Mari-chan!" Satoshi pales at her name. There's a sudden bang and everyone whips their head around to see a small girl in the Namimori uniform standing in front of the doors. "Speak of the devil." I mutter. The girl has light pink hair twisted up into pigtails, she has a giant blue ribbon perched on top of her head, and she's smiling. Her blue eyes turn into hearts as she runs across the roof.

"I've found you!" She yells as she glomps Satoshi. "My Sato-kun!" She snuggles him. He turns to me, his eyes silently pleading, help me. I chuckle silently.

"Everyone this is Koizumi Mariko, we were friends at our old school." I introduce the pink-haired girl.

She let's go of Satoshi to give a short bow. "Koizumi Mariko at your service, but please call me Mari! I hate my name, it's so formal." She pouts, and I giggle a bit.

"Hi, Mari-chan." Tsuna says quietly. He then introduces everyone, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. Gokudera quickly begins an argument with Yamamoto about something, I'm not paying close attention to them, Tsuna and Mari are talking about school, Mari gets bad grades. Ryohei resumes his run, and invites me to join him, I accept and pretty soon I'm running around with him, shouting "Extreme!" Satoshi just sits and broods. By the time lunch is over I'm flushed and out of breath, and on the way back to class Ryohei keeps trying to recruit me for the boxing club. I politely decline, I have enough on my plate without boxing too. I make plans to hang out with Tsuna at lunch again tomorrow before heading off to class.

After school Satoshi, Mariko, and I meet up. "We still have to pick up Kumi-chan, she's probably waiting for us." I say, Mari nods, and Satoshi tries to detach her from his leg, which she is hugging for dear life. As we leave the school grounds and head for the grade school, Satoshi finally pried Mariko off his leg, I see the baseball kid from before, Yamamoto, running towards us. "What's up Yamamoto-kun?" I ask him.

"I was just wondering if you needed some help finding your way around town? You know, cause your new and all." He rubs the back of his hand sheepishly. He seems sweet, in an idiotic, sports fanatic way.

"Yeah, we need to pick up a friend, she goes to the grade school, but I can't remember where it is." I say, not exactly the truth, but this guy interests me. There's something about him that's different.

"Ah, I can take you there, just follow me!" He starts walking down the sidewalk. I catch up with him.

"I saw you with a baseball bat earlier, do you play?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I play on the school team." He smiles and stretches.

"Are you good?" I ask. I'm genuinely curious.

"I guess." He chuckles. I'm about to ask what that means when I hear Satoshi and Mariko fighting.

"Sato-kun..."Mariko whines.

"No." He replies.

"But I'm tireeeeeedddddd."

"No."

"Just for a bit?" She bats her blue eyes at him.

"There is no way in Hell that I will ever give you a piggyback ride." He tells her.

"Sato-chan, are you not willing, or not able?" I ask him, an evil glint in my eyes. "Maybe you're just not strong enough to carry Mari-chan." I'm so evil, but I can see Yamamoto nodding a bit.

"Fine." He shoots me a look that says, I'm going to kill you, and it will be painful. He kneels for a moment so Mari can climb on.

"Yay, arigato Sato-kun!" She rests her head on his shoulder. I know deep down inside Satoshi enjoys this. He glares at me. Okay, way deep down. We walk in silence for a few minutes

"Ah, we're here!" Yamamoto announces. I look around.

"Kumi-chan? Are you here?" I call. Looking around I notice a flash of blonde hair. "Where could Kumi-chan be?" I ask aloud, approaching her hiding spot. "Kumi-chan, oh Kumi-chan? Where could she be?" I'm a foot away from her hiding spot. I dash forward and pick up the small girl. Lifting her into the air as I say, "I caught myself a Kumiko-chan!" The nine-year old giggles as I set her down.

"Were you okay all by yourself?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, my red eyes meeting her large purple ones. "I wasn't alone, Yuki-chan and Umiko-chan were with me." She gestures to where her ' imaginary friends' are standing. "Who's that?" She points at Yamamoto.

"He's a friend from school. We should probably head home now." I tell her, rubbing my temples.

"Can you find your way home?" Yamamoto askes good naturally. He has a big smile on his face.

"I think..." I trail off, the world is becoming blurry. The last thing I see is Kumiko's worried expression and Yamamoto diving to catch me.

In a moment I'm transported to an alley, Yamamoto is there with three guys in black. They ask him something, and he responds casually. The thugs get angry, there's pointing and shouting, and then the guys pull out knives. I can't see Yamamoto's face, but I can see that he's stiffened. All of the thugs charge him, and begin attacking. I see him dodge them smoothly, until he falls for a fake out. Some guy gets him in the stomach with a knife, they appear to laugh before leaving him, bleeding on the ground. As they leave I see the street sign, only one block from the grade school.

I open my eyes, Yamamoto is holding me. Mariko, Satoshi, and Kumiko are standing around me looking worried. _I just had a vision. _I think to Satoshi. Yamamoto speaks. "Are you okay Suzu-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy." He helps me up. "Thanks for catching me." I flash a smile.

"Well if your okay, I should head home." He gestures toward the street I saw in my vision.

"Uhm, Yamamoto-kun! You were really helpful today, and then you caught me when I passed out..." I trail off. "You should come home with us and have dinner." I say. He blinks in surprise. Kumiko pulls on the corner of his shirt. "Onii-san, please come with us." Kumiko pleads. When she begs, I swear, her eyes somehow get even bigger and sadder.

Yamamoto looks a bit uncomfortable. "Okay, but I'll have to tell my dad . Otherwise he might get worried." He finally caves. It's the eyes, _the eyes._ Kumiko smiles and grabs his hand. She is painfully shy to strangers, but it seems she's taken a liking to Yamamoto.

"It's okay, we have a phone, you can call him when we get there." I tell him, and we set off towards home.

Not five minutes into the walk Kumiko has begun to tell Yamamoto a story, and he seems genuinely interested about the princess who's been kidnapped by an evil wizard. And is then saved by her best friend, a little mouse. Mariko is skipping next to them. I slow down so I'm right next to Satoshi. "You had a vision." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I reply.

"What did you see?" He asks, his voice is tense.

"Yamamoto was attacked while heading home, possibly killed." I whispered.

"Is that why you invited him over?"

"Yeah, I don't know who those guys are, but we can't let any civilians get hurt. This is our problem." I finish.

"Ours and the-" He's interrupted by Mariko running back to glomp him.

"Sato-kun, give me a ride?" She pleads.

"No."

"Please."

"No.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Fine.

"Yay!" She climbs onto his back again. I leave the lovebirds to talk with Yamamoto. Kumiko yawns, so I let her climb on my back.

"She's a cute kid." Yamamoto mentions, looking at Kumi.

"Yeah, she is." I feel her breath on the back of my neck.

"So do you all live together?" Yamamoto asks me.

"Yeah, our parents all decided to send us to Japan for a better education," Seeing his worried look I quickly reassure him. "They send us money every month, and call us daily on the phone." I smile.

"So you're like a big family?"

"I guess. Satoshi and I are the only ones who are blood related, but Kumi-chan and Mari-chan are like little sisters to me."

He laughs, it's a genuine, relaxed laugh. "Sounds fun!"

"Yeah it is," I feel bad. This boy is so honest, and all I've done so far is lie through my teeth. "Ah, this is our house." It's a normal two-story house with four bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. It's painted white on the outside and white inside, with the exceptions of our rooms. I pull out my key and unlock the door. Kumi wakes up as soon as I step into the house. "Shoes off everyone!" I shout. "Mari-chan, Kumi-chan, you know what you need to do." They head off to do their chores. "Satoshi I need you in the kitchen," I order him. "And Yamamoto, please make yourself at home." I smile warmly.

"Wow, Suzu-chan, you remind me of a mom!" Some people might be offended, but I can hear in his tone of voice he means it as a compliment. "I can help you cook if you want." He volunteers.

"You don't have to, this is our thanks for your help before! Besides, didn't you need to contact your dad? There's a phone over there, if you want to use it."

"Oh, thanks!" He says before walking to the phone.

In the kitchen Satoshi has already started cooking. Mari and Kumi are doing some laundry. So I go to my room for a few minutes. As soon as I walk into the pale blue room, I see somethings off. _I'm sure I left my window closed when I left._ The lace curtains are fluttering in the breeze. _So, either someone has been in my room, someone is in my room, or I'm going crazy._ Looking around, nothing seems to be out-of-place. _Except,_ I think, my eyes skimming over an unopened letter, _for that. _There is no address on it, no stamp, nothing identifiable at all. Before opening it, I hold the letter up to the light, seeing nothing unusual I grab a small knife and slip it into the envelope. Then I gently slip the folded paper out. I'm about to unfold it when someone knocks on my door. I stuff the letter in the envelope and stick it under my pillow. "Come on in." I call.

Kumi opens the door and walks in, pulling Yamamoto along by his finger, all that she can wrap her little hands around. "Can I show Yamamoto onii-san the garden? I finished my chores." She pleads with me.

I can't say no to her when she sparkles like that. "Sure, but don't take too long. Satoshi will probably be done with dinner soon." She squeals excitedly and pulls Yamamoto out the door. Gah! That kid is too cute.

When dinner is finally ready everyone sits down at the table. Satoshi serves steaming plates of spaghetti, we are Italian after all! Listening to the chatter of everyone, I could almost imagine this is just friends eating a meal together, instead of a weird way to save an almost stranger from being stabbed in the gut. After dinner is over Yamamoto leaves, but not before telling us that we're always welcome at his fathers restaurant. After he's gone, I help Satoshi with the dishes, while Kumi and Mari watch T.V.

"Did he seem a bit off to you?" I ask Satoshi.

"Yeah, there was something about him, he seemed to be hiding something." He responded.

"And we would know about hiding things, wouldn't we?" I finger a silver ring with a small diamond stone in it.

"Yeah." He looks at his hand, where a similar ring resides. His has a clear stone with a drop of black in the center. "We would."

* * *

Panda: That was bad. So very bad. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me. *Hides in emo corner.* I'm a failure. *Grows mushrooms.*

Weird voice in the sky: If you wish to get her out of the emo corner, please review. Constructive critiscisim is appreciated.

Panda: Is that you Mommy?

Voice: Please hurry.

*For anyone who doesn't know, albino people do exist. Albinism (?) is a genetic condition that affects the body's ability to produce a pigment called melanin, resulting in pale eyes, skin, and hair. Because of their light skin, albinos are more likely to get skin cancer. The condition also causes vision problems, and many albino's are considered legally blind. Bright red eyes are not typical, but albino eyes can be reddish in color. So there's your science lesson for the day. You're welcome. Once again please review! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daily Life?

I was standing on the edge of the roof, watching the clouds drift across the sky. "Hey, Suzu-chan?" Tsuna called to me. It was about a week after our first day of school. Our group was eating lunch on the rooftop, like usual. Satoshi was trying to escape Mariko, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto were arguing, yelling, and maa maa-ing, respectively.

"What is it Tuna-fish?" I had started to call him Tuna fish, it freaked him out at first, but now he didn't seem to mind.

"I-I've been wondering, if you all are Italian, why do you have Japanese names?" He inquired.

I giggled. "You caught us, Tuna-fishy." He was more observant than I thought. "We were all actually born in Japan. Our parents went to Italy for work reasons, they met up and Mari, Kumi, Sato, and I ended up going to school together." I explain. I feel a twinge of guilt, the lies keep coming.

"O-Oh." Tsuna responds.

"Yeah it's pretty boring. Sometimes I tell people we're mafia members, or spies, just to spice things up." I wink at him.

"O-Oh. T-That's..."

"Weird right?"

"N-No, just... different."

"It's weird. I really don't mind." I lean against the chain-link fence on the rooftop. "I don't mind." I repeat softly.

"O-Oh."

Silence for a moment. "You know what I think would be horrible Tuna-fish?" I ask suddenly.

"W-What?" I think my earlier comment shocked him. Wonder why he's so freaked out about spies.

"Not making a difference." I say simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, like dying!" I say suddenly. "Dying without having made any difference. I think that would be horrible." I notice Yamamoto has joined us. "What do you think Yamamoto-kun?"

He laughs. "I don't know."

I smile. "Sorry 'bout that Tuna-fishy. I got all weird suddenly!" I say brightly.

"I-It's okay Suzu-chan."

I stand and watch the clouds, while everyone else continues talking in the background.

Suddenly I think back to the note I received last week.

_It will happen soon. Are you prepared?_

That was all the note had said. Just like all the other ones. I twirled my ring on my finger. Sure would be nice to have a vision of this, It that would be happening soon.

Then the school bell rings, and everyone heads to class. No one, not even me, wants to risk the Skylark's wrath.

Two days later:

"No!" I whisper, feebly warding off Satoshi with a pillow.

"You'll feel better."

"I'm sick of soup!" I toss the pillow, and miss by about three feet.

"Too bad."

"No! No! No!" I splutter as he sticks the spoon in my mouth.

"Eat."

I grimace and swallow. "Idiot, I could have choked and died."

"You've been through countless battles, almost been dead at least ten times, and caught the plague. Chicken soup will not kill you."

"It wasn't the plague, it was really bad chicken pox." I mutter, but accept another spoonful of soup.

Several days later:

I'm walking to school when I see some familiar spikes of brown hair bobbing up and down."Tsuna-san!" I call to him. Mari, Kumi, and Sato are with me. Mari has gotten a hold of Sato's arm, and is now clutching it like her life depends on it. Kumi is having a conversation with Yuki and Umiko ( Her 'Imaginary' friends.)about the T.V. shows she watched last night. Tsuna looks back at us, when he recognizes us he smiles and waves.

"Hi Suzu-chan, Himura-san, and Mari-chan!" He calls.

"Hi Tsuna-san." I say.

"I heard about yesterday, are you feeling better now?" He sounds concerned, probably because I was violently sick with the flu for a few days.

"Yeah I'm fine." I feel a tug on my uniform skirt. Kumi is hiding behind me, shaking like a leaf. "Oh, Tsuna, you never met Kumi-chan did you?" He shakes his head no. "This is Yoshida Kumiko. Come out and say hello." I gently pull her from behind me.

"Hello." She barely whispers.

"Hello Yoshida-chan." Tsuna smiles brightly. With that over Kumi goes back behind me to hide.

"Sorry, Kumi-chan is... Shy."

"JUUDAIME!" I see the puppy come running towards us. It reminds me of when two lovers are reunited in those romantic movies, and they run in slow motion across a field of flowers into each others arms. The thought of that makes me burst out laughing. "Oi! What's with you? You better not be laughing at Juudaime!" He growls.

"No...It's just that... That made me think..." I can't even speak I'm laughing so hard. Gokudera scowls at me, Tsuna looks worried, Mari is ignoring everything except Satoshi, Satoshi is trying to keep pry Mari off his arm, and Kumi is regarding the new person distrustfully. After a few minutes I manage to calm down. "Sorry." I told Tsuna. "I just remembered something really funny." I snickered again.

"Ah..." Tsuna said cautiously.

"Well I guess we'll see you at school." I say.

"Why don't you walk with us?" Tsuna asks.

"I have to drop Kumi-chan off at the grade school." I say gesturing to the small blonde hiding behind my skirt.

"H-Hi..." Kumi greeted Gokudera quietly.

"Well we've got to go, see you guys later." I waved bye to Tsuna and Gokudera.

After we're about a block away from Tsuna and Gokudera Kumi speaks up. "Suzu...That boy, with the silver hair, he had a ring." Kumi informed me. I stopped short.

"What kind of ring Kumi-chan?" Satoshi asks her.

"It was a Vongola storm ring." She said matter of factly.

"You're certain." I ask.

She nods. "Yep. I'm positive."

"Mari-chan! Would you mind watching Gokudera-kun for a bit, Satoshi and I have to drop Kumi-chan off at school."

"I do mind." She scowls, but let's go of Satoshi. "Wait for me Sato!" The pink haired girl then skips off to find Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Thank you for sending her." Satoshi says, shaking his arm. "She almost cut off the blood circulation to my arm." He grimaced.

"Thanks for telling us that, Kumi-chan. We're that much closer to finding the Vongola."

Kumi blinked. At that moment we arrived at her school. "Have fun at school." Satoshi told her, he has a soft spot for her. After she entered the playground he turned to me. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I don't know." I sighed.

"Wait! Didn't that Gokudera kid call Tsuna Juudaime?" Satoshi realized.

"You think that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna, is the tenth boss of the Vongola?"

"He might be."

"I don't think so. Maybe that Gokudera calls Tsuna Juudaime because of something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, he's a teenage boy. Teenage boys are weird," I see his face. "No offense."

"None taken."

"I agree, It is a little weird that the Vongola storm Guardian calls a kid like Dame-Tsuna Juudaime. But little Tuna-fish couldn't be the Tenth Vongola, he said it himself, he's no-good." I say.

"Maybe so, we should probably keep an eye on him just in case."

"Of course. We should probably get to school unless we want to be bitten to death." I mention, remembering an earlier encounter with the prefect. My head still hurt.

* * *

We make it to class and take our seats just as the bell rings. Thank goodness. I try to pay attention to the teacher, but my eyes keep drifting to that boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's asleep on his desk, there's a small puddle of drool beginning to form. _He really is no-good, but if he's so no-good how did he become friends with baseball star and all around popular kid, Yamamoto Takeshi? Or the freakishly smart, bad-boy foreign exchange student Gokudera Hayato? It makes no sense, people naturally surround themselves with people who are similar to them. If Yamamoto's sporty, and Gokudera's brainy, then the only logical reason they would gravitate to him is if he's better than both of them. But at what?_ I think to myself. "Himura-chan, would you care to answer this problem?" He gestures to the board.

"Of course Sensei." I look at the board. "X over thirty-two?" I ask. I've never been good at math.

"Hmph. It's X over thirty-three. Pay attention in class from now on." He turns back to the board and continues teaching. My mind continues to wander. _If Tsuna is the Tenth, who would his Guardians be? Gokudera for sure, maybe his close friends? Nah, he seems like the kind of kid to try to keep his friends out of danger. _I don't know too many people at this school so I can't accurately decide. _Maybe those two girls, Haru and Kyoko? No, he has a major crush on Kyoko, he wouldn't want to have her as a Guardian. He seems oblivious to Haru's crush on him, but I doubt he would want his crush's friend in danger. Maybe Hibari? _I shuddered. _No definitely not._

Suzu-chan?" Tsuna calls me. "Are you okay?" I look around, most of the students are gone, except for Satoshi, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Ah, I'm fine, just daydreaming." I flashed a smile.

* * *

Gokudera's POV

_Stupid Woman, worrying Juudaime! How dare she. And she was staring at him all through class, she better not be getting any ideas._

* * *

Yamamoto's POV

_Suzu-chan seemed distracted today. I wonder why._

* * *

Tsuna's POV

_I wonder if Suzu-chan is okay, she seemed distracted today in class._

* * *

Suzumi's POV

"Shall we head to the roof for lunch?" Tsuna asks me.

"Yeah, sounds good." I say, I notice Satoshi twitch his left hand. "But we should probably find Mariko-chan first. You guys go ahead of us. Come on Sato-kun!" I grab his hand and haul him out of the classroom. When I reach a safe spot I speak. "What's wrong?"

"They're here." He says emotionless.

"Here, here? As in at the school?" I ask worriedly.

"No, they're heading towards the school, but right now they still are only around Namimori." He tells me. I feel myself relax. "Go find Mari, I'll check on Gokudera, and see if I can't find out who the Vongola is. Be on guard." He nods and leaves the supply closet I dragged him into. I rub my head.

_Crap, Vongola you are making this much more difficult that this needs to be._

I leave the closet and rush to the rooftop, taking the stairs two at a time. I pause to catch my breath, so no one gets suspicious, before walking out on the roof. "Oh, hi Suzu-chan." Tsuna calls, waving at me. "Where's Himura-san?" He asks noticing Satoshi isn't with me.

"Ah, Mari dragged him off somewhere, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tsuna sweat-drops. I walk over to the group, which consists of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, Ryohei's not here because he caught an extreme cold, and unwrap my lunch, listening to their various conversations. "Hey Gokudera?" I ask the Guardian.

"What is it stupid woman?" He scowls at me.

"Why do you always call Tsuna-san, Juudaime? Doesn't Juudaime mean Tenth in Japanese? What's he the Tenth of?" I ask innocently. No one answer's.

Yamamoto breaks the silence. "It's this Mafia game we play! And Tsuna's the boss."

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna shrieks.

"You idiot, why'd you tell her that?" Gokudera yells.

"Ahahaha!" I laugh. "A Mafia game huh? That sounds kinda fun!" _Crap, Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo?_ Gokudera look awestruck. "I can understand why you'd want to keep it a secret, kids can be pretty mean. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So how does this game work?"

Once again Yamamoto explains. "Well this kid, Reborn, finds people to pretend to be enemies, and we would defeat them." He laughs and runs a hand through his inky hair. "And Tsuna's the boss, but we're his Guardians." He smiles.

"That sounds pretty cool. I'm a bit jealous." Yamamoto laughs naturally, while Gokudera and Tsuna chuckle a bit nervously. The conversation settles back down. _Satoshi, It's him. Tsuna is Vongola Decimo. I need you up here, now. _Hopefully he heard me. I then hear a banging noise from the door. "Satoshi-kun you're-" I shout as the door opens, reveling some guys in black. They're thugs through and through, big and strong, but probably not that smart. I notice the insignia on their clothing. _Crap! This is not how I wanted this to go!_ I think.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna screeches.

"Juudaime, get behind me!" Gokudera shouts.

"Tsuna, Suzu-chan, get back!" Yamamoto shouts.

"Found ya." One of the thugs tosses a small bomb at me. It explodes spewing shrapnel and smoke. I feel something graze my cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood behind. I cough as smoke invades my lungs.

"Suzu-chan!" Tsuna screeches.

I can hear Tsuna fumbling with something. "You got the girl, help me with the Decimo." The other guy shouts.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yells. I can hear something spilled, it sounds almost like pills.

I fumble with a box on my hip, the smoke is burning my eyes and making me drowsy.

I locate the box, and light the silver ring on my finger. "Argento Anima Fenice."[1] I whisper.

"Kyaahh!" Comes the call from my box.

"What the heck was that?" One of the guys asks.

"Who cares, just take care of the weaklings!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I say quietly. Stepping out of the smoke. I have a silver flame lit on my forehead, and my red eyes have become silver. A glimmering silver Phoenix is sitting on my shoulder. My face is blank. "Stay away from Vongola."

* * *

A/N

Panda: Whew! That took a while. But it's finally done.

Weird Voice In The Sky: I thought you were in the emo corner, growing mushrooms because there are no reviews.

Panda: I was, but then I realized this story has 44 views! And one person faved, and followed.

Voice: Oh.

Panda: I figured instead of moping from my lack of reviews, I should get the next chapter up.

Voice: Good for you!

Panda: But reviews are still appreciated, good, bad, you can send me a rant about random things for all I care!

[1] Translates to Silver Soul Phoenix.

Please review, it only helps motivate me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, OH MY GOSH! I got a review! I am so happy! Thank you so much Yama Fan, you have no idea how much your words meant to me. Also thanks to everyone who favorited, and followed the story. It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer.

I don't own KHR!

If I did, I wouldn't make fanfic writers write these infernal things.

Warning! Bad fight scenes ahead!

Chapter 3: Revelations

"Hiiiieeee! Suzu-chan!" Tsuna yelps, the thugs had gotten a hold of him, and he was now struggling to escape them. A small container of blue pills was lying spilled on the ground next to Gokudera, who had some dynamite out, and Yamamoto who was brandishing a wooden sword.

I snap my fingers, and the phoenix transforms into a plain whip.

At least, that's what it looks like from afar.

Close up, it's made of hundreds of silver loops, linked together for strength and flexibility. The handle has a sharp side with a phoenix carved onto it, that works as a knife in a pinch.

I flick the end towards one of the goons. It wraps around his wrist, and I yank back, pulling him down to the ground, he hits his head and is dazed for a moment. Tsuna takes that opportunity to escape.

"Vongola, get out of here! I can hold them off." I shout, narrowly avoiding a knife stab. I bring the blade up and black the weapon in it just in time. I then tug it from his grasp. I then knee the guy where the sun don't shine. He crumples, unconscious. And I whirl to face the other one.

Until I feel a sharp pain from behind. Apparently, I didn't knock the one guy out.

"Crap." I say, coughing up a little blood.

I feel the blade pulled out. "You're done girly." The guy who stabbed me whispers in my ear as I slump backward. It hurts like hell, but I use the knife end of my weapon and stab him in the leg, effectively crippling him. The other guy rushes me, a gun in his hand, I try to jump back, but pain spikes through me. Gun guy then grabs my hair and hurls me into a wall. I hit the ground with a thud and wave of burning pain.

"Sorry, Vongola, this is all I can do." I whisper as I see Tsuna swallow a pill, and instantly change. I feel my eyes closing, and let the darkness envelop me.

No One's POV

Tsuna didn't hear Suzumi's whisper, so consumed by rage was he. No one messed with his friends. He charged forward. Gokudera prepared to jump into the fray after Tsuna, as did Yamamoto, but both were stopped by glowing orange eyes.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, take care of Suzu." Tsuna said, his orange eyes blazing.

"But, Juudaime-"

"Go!" Tsuna commanded.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, he wanted to help, but an order was an order... "Oi, baseball-idiot help me get that girl off to the side so she doesn't get in Juudaimes way!" He shouted.

Yamamoto just nodded. He then rushed to the side of the white-haired girl. Together he and Gokudera dragged her to the side where they began to administer first-aide, as best they could. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing shallowly.

Tsuna's fight was over quickly, and both of the would-be kidnappers were unconscious. Tsuna flew over to his Guardians and extinguished his flame. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Juudaime! She's fine, are you okay Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Gokudera."

"Tsuna, look at this." Yamamoto held up a small silver box, and ring.

"This is a box weapon!" Tsuna's eyes grew wider as he examined the objects.

"Suzu-chan!" A voice rang out, Mariko and Satoshi had arrived.

They rushed over to the girl. "What happened to her?" Satoshi asked, while Mari was crying and fixing the bandages.

"We were attacked, she was stabbed." Yamamoto replied.

"How does she have a box weapon?" Gokudera demanded them, holding up the silver box and ring.

"Mari-chan, can you heal her?" Satoshi asked, ignoring Gokudera.

"I don't know, probably." Mari said doubtfully. She pulled out a yellow ring and slipped it on, lighting sparkling yellow flames on it.

"Sun flames!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What...How...Who...Why?" Tsuna was quite frantic at this time. Mari set to work healing the wound.

"Easy, we're a Mafia Famiglia too." Mari said, holding the sun flames over the stab wound.

"Eh!"Eh! You're in the Mafia too?" Tsuna asked, shock all over his face."You don't strike me as a Mafia Famiglia." Gokudera was untrusting.

"More people playing the Mafia game? Cool!" Yamamoto was oblivious.

"It's not a game baseball idiot!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto threateningly.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked quietly, glancing at the unconscious men, and the bleeding Suzu.

"We should let her answer you." Satoshi said quietly, motioning to Suzumi.

Just them Mari jumped up. "She's back!" The pink haired girl squealed.

Suzumi's POV

Mari helped me stand up. "Who did that?" I asked pointing to the unconscious guys in the corner.

"Juudaime did." Gokudera stated proudly.

"What do you think Satoshi?" I ask him gesturing to the slumped figures.

"Hmph, it's them."

"Sato-kun! Are you sure?" Mari asked, glomping him again.

"Get off."

"No." She stuck her tongue out at the unconscious men.

I closed my eyes for a moment, I could feel a headache beginning. "I guess we owe you an explanation, Vongola." I said, turning to face the Decimo. "Aaahh, where to begin..." I rubbed my hair sheepishly.

Gokudera is staring at me in shock. "You just almost died, how can you be acting so calm?"  
"Because, I didn't die" I told him. "And we have more important things to worry about."

Gokudera stared wide-eyed.

"On to the explanation! Since by now, I'm sure you have no freaking idea what's going on. Sato-kun, Mari-chan, Kumi-chan and I make up the Umano Famiglia. We are the Guardians of the Human Flames. The analytical Mind," I pointed to Satoshi. "The ever emotional Heart," Mari. "Kumi-chan is the ambitious Dream, and I am the binding Soul." I paused to let this sink in.

"There's another set of flames?" Tsuna exclaimed, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera worried.

"Yep. The unique thing about our Human flames is that there are only these four flames, not seven like the other sets."

"Only four flames..." Tsuna was still trying to understand how there could be more flames.

"Maa maa Tsuna, let's listen to what she has to say." Yamamoto tried to calm his friend, who was beginning to panic.

I shot Yamamoto a grateful look. "Like yours, our flames have abilities. Satoshi-kun can read minds, but only if he concentrates his flame, or knows someone well, Kumi-chan is able to see and manipulate recent dreams, Mari-chan can read and control emotions, and my flame gives me brief glimpses into the future." I pause again.

"Read minds..." Tsuna trails off, probably trying to remember if he had thought anything insulting around Satoshi lately.

"Oi, what kind of bad joke is this?" Gokudera demands.

"Not a joke." Satoshi says. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He asks, in response to Gokudera unspoken question.

Gokudera blushes madly.

"Quit showing off Sato-kun." I pout. "We've been an independent family since we were founded, we wouldn't have come to Japan, but this situation is dire." I say, amusement stripped from my voice. Tsuna and his two Guardians perk up a bit at my tone.

"What situation?" Tsuna asks.

"You better not have brought your problems here with you." Gokudera threatens.

"Maa maa, Gokudera I'm sure they didn't do anything wrong." Yamamoto tries to calm the Storm.

"Yamamoto is right. Currently you are being hunted by the Ricerca Famiglia."

"A-Ano, who is this Ricerca Famiglia?" Tsuna asks me.

"Yeah, stupid woman, explain."

_Well I would if you would stop interrupting me!_ "The Ricerca's are not well known. Like many Mafia groups they prefer to stay secretive and unknown. But lately, their family members have become more daring, it seems as though they're doing everything to get themselves noticed, and gain power, no one really knows why. But I have my suspicions."

"And what does this have to do with Juudaime?"

"As I said, they want power. they've been targeting small mafia groups for a while, building up their forces. But we recently learned of their next target. Let me ask this, what do you think would bring the most attention and influence to them?" I gesture to Tsuna.

Gokudera's eyes widen in understanding. "Killing the next boss to the most powerful Famiglia." He says quietly.

"What? Wait? You don't mean..." I nod at the young Vongola. "Hiiiieee!"

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, if it's alliance you're after then talk to Nono." Gokudera says, he seems to have recovered from the shock.

"We don't want an alliance." Mari spat.

"We don't need to join you to stay safe." Satoshi scowled at the Vongola.

"Stop it." I tell them. "That wasn't their fault." I say sharply.

"What wasn't?" Tsuna asks.

"Can't tell you yet." Ignoring his hurt look I continue. "We don't need or want an alliance, we came to protect the Decimo because if the Ricerca's kill him, they take over the Vongola, and become the most powerful Mafia Famiglia. We can't let that happen." I finished.

"So if you're here to protect me, why didn't you explain this earlier?" Tsuna looks curious.

"Well...This is a bit embarrassing. We didn't know who or where you were." I laugh nervously. "We knew that Ricerca was going to attack soon, and we needed to warn you A.S.A.P. Kinda ironic, we found who we needed to find, but didn't know who he was."

"That is ironic." Yamamoto grins. _I like this kid. _I decided.

"But they weren't all that tough..." Tsuna says quietly.

"Yeah! Stupid woman! These idiots will never defeat Juudaime, you wasted your time trying to help us." Gokudera says smugly.

My voice hardens."No, these are just the grunts. They are the weakest of the entire Ricerca. If you had to face anyone stronger, you'd all be dead. But don't worry, we can keep you guys alive!" I tell them.

"Eh!" Tsuna practically screeches.

"I said we can protect you guys. Don't worry about a thing! We should get going now, Kumi-chan will be worried. " I grabbed Satoshi and Mari. "Sayonara!" I said jumping off the side of the building.

Tsuna screamed.

Yamamoto laughed like it was a joke.

Gokudera called us idiots.

Mari looked annoyed.

Satoshi pointed out we could have taken the stairs.

"But that wouldn't have been as much fun!" I told him, after landing safely on the ground.

"Urrr...ishinn...eee."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked him, while standing up.

"I said your squishing me." He got up from where I'd landed on him.

"Sorry." I apologized helping him up.

"Think it's okay we didn't tell him about that?" Mari asks.

"They need not know. They'll find out soon enough that Vongola harbors plenty of secrets." I answer.

* * *

A/N

Third chapter! I never though I'd make it! But the fact that someone (yama fan) thinks I'm doing something right is really helping me.

In case you didn't get it, Mari possesses Sun flames as well as Heart flames. (Yellow blossoms on her grey fans?) I might let some of the others have different flames as well, or maybe not.

Anyone know what Ricerca means? It foreshadows some stuff that I'm planning on happening later on.

Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hahaha, I feel like an idiot. You might have noticed I made a mistake in my last chapter. In the last part of the A/N I included some information that had been in my first draft... Please ignore it, it may or may not be relevant to this story yet I haven't yet decided. And I would remove it, but for some reason I can't edit... Weird.

Anyway thanks again to yama fan for reviewing again, you're amazing! And to Azrayah for also reviewing. You are both amazing!

Also thanks to everyone who's read this far, and to those who have faved and/or followed!

Disclaimer:

Do I even need to do this? KHR! Is not mine, and sadly never will be.

Warning: cussing, blood, and cliffhangers ahead. Be prepared.

Chapter 4: We're Not Stalkers... Really...

Tsuna's POV

Ever since the event on the roof, either Satoshi, Suzumi, Mariko, or Kumiko has been trailing me everywhere. I tried to ask them about the incident they spoke about on the roof, but...

(When Tsuna asked Satoshi-kun)

"Humph."

(When Tsuna asked Mariko-chan)

"It doesn't concern little tuna fish like your self."

(When Tsuna asked Kumiko-chan)

"What do you think, Yuki-chan, Umiko-chan? Should I tell him? I guess you're right, onee-san might be upset if I tell him."

(Back to his thoughts)

There was one person I hadn't asked yet. That was Suzumi-chan herself. Since I learned she was a Mafia boss, it's been difficult to talk to her. I kinda hoped she would be normal. "Arrgg!" I pulled on my hair. "Why does everyone I know have to be in the Mafia?" I remained in this position until I heard something at my window. The thing tapped lightly on the glass, and I walked over to open it, since my intuition wasn't warning me about anything.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!" It was Suzumi-chan.

Suzumi's POV

He was white, whiter than a sheet. I guess I couldn't blame him. A self-proclaimed Mafia boss who he barely knew was tapping at his window at midnight. I'd probably freak too. "Hi Tsuna-kun!" I said as I clambered into his room.

"S-Suzumi-san!" He exclaims.

"Please call me Suzu-chan, or better yet just Suzu. I really hate formalities." I told him. I have to admit, he's taking a strange girl climbing into his room at midnight pretty well.

"W-Why are you h-here?" He manages to stutter out.

"I'm supposed to be watching you tonight, and it's cold outside." I pouted.

"..." He says nothing.

"Since I'm risking my life to protect you, I figured you wouldn't mind letting me warm up."

"I didn't ask you guys to protect me!"

"Tsuna, as I said before, we have no affiliation to the Vongola. We wouldn't mind if it was eliminated, in other words it wouldn't affect us. We are here only because the Ricerca Famiglia is more of a threat than our grudge against the Vongola. Not that we're not friends, can't blame you guys for what your family did after all." I say finish, my tone neutral.

"But I don't even want to be a Mafia boss!"

"You think I wanted to? Most Mafia bosses are raised with the intention of becoming bosses. The others are thrown into it when they least expect it." I say casually. "Consider yourself lucky. You had Reborn and many friends to ease your transition into Mafia life." I laugh quietly.

"Suzu-chan?" He asks cautiously.

"Oh! Sorry, I got all depressed for a minute!" I smile sheepishly. "Look kid, I know it's tough but it gets easier. Promise." I say. He nods, looking less scared. I grab a blanket from his bed and, wrapping it around my shoulders, sit down in his chair.

After a bit he breaks the silence between us. "Before you said, that I had Reborn and friends to help me, did you not have anyone?" He asks.

I stiffen, and he notices. It's an innocent question, but it brings back many bad memories. "No, I had my onii-san, and my friend. It was just shocking." I know he knows I'm lying. "Ah, well, I'm all warm, so I'll head out again. Thanks for letting me in Tsuna-kun!" I say as I walk over to the window.

"Ah, wait Suzu-" Before he can finish I jump from the window. I have an odd habit of jumping out of fairly tall buildings, but Tsuna doesn't know that. "Suzu-chan!" He rushes to the window, only to find me standing up.

"I'm alright Tsuna-kun!" I wave, before climbing a nearby tree. It's gonna be a long night. I shiver, remembering snippets of my past.

_"__Onee-chan!"_

_"__Help m-"_

_"__Stupid kids."_

_"__Hey, we're not supposed to kill those two! They're important."_

_"__Ahhh-"_

_"__Someone, anyone help us!"_

_"__Suzu-"  
_

I cover my ears, trying to drown out the voices of my past. _Right now, I'm in a tree, protecting the Vongola Decimo, that's all that matters. I can't get distracted. Moping never solved anything._ I hope that maybe they'll leave me alone.

_Damn ghosts._

* * *

Somehow I fall asleep in the tree, I know this because eventually I awake in the tree. _Crap!_ I sit up, and promptly fall out of said tree. "Ow!" I screech, but for some reason, nothing hurts. In fact I've landed, not on pavement, on an incredibly warm human being. I look at the said human. It's that baseball kid from before. Yamamoto Takeshi. "Oh, sorry Yamamoto-san!" I say jumping up. _I've landed on a lot of people lately, hope it doesn't become a habit._ I think.

"It's okay." He says getting up off the ground. He chuckles a bit. "What were you doing in a tree?" He has a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Well I was guarding Tsuna, but I... Kinda... Fell asleep..." I giggle nervously.

Yamamoto chuckles again, it's a deep throaty sound. Pure and full of joy. "Oi! Stupid woman! Baseball-freak! What the hell are you doing?" The silver-haired bomber asks, obviously irritated.

"Whoa, Goku-chan. What's got your panties in a bunch?" I can't resist, he's too much fun to tease.

"What the hell did you call me?" He's fuming. I idly wonder if he got mad enough, would he explode? Then I imagine a Gokudera bomb, and have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"I called you Goku-chan. I grew up in Italy, so I'm bad with the honorifics. Plus your name is a mouthful." I tell him, sticking out my tounge.

I can tell he's about to start yelling and swearing at me, but Tsuna walks by at that moment. "Oh, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Suzu-chan, ohayo!" Gosh, that kid is almost as cute as Kumi! Better not let her hear that...

"Juudaime!" Gokudera has the lost puppy look on his face again.

"Oh, hi Tsuna!" Yamamoto waves to the brunette.

"Tsuna." I nod to him.

"How dare you! Greet Juudaime properly stupid woman!" Gokudera threatens me with some of his dynamite.

"H-Hey, Gokudera, you really don't need to." Tsuna tries to calm the enraged bomber.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, she didn't mean anything." Yamamoto remains as calm as ever.

I grin. "If it means that much to you Goku-chan. Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, holder of the Vongola Sky ring, Defeater of Xanxus and Byakuran..." I continue, with every title I can think of. Tsuna stands there with his mouth open, Gokudera looks smug, Yamamoto is oblivious to me. "Student of Reborn, and No-Good Student!" I finally finish. Gokudera's lip curls, but Tsuna calms him.

"Boss!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hmph."

Mariko, Kumiko, and Satoshi have found me. Kumi leaps at me, and I catch her and swing her around a minute before setting her down.

"We were worried about you." Mari scolds me. "Your shift was up at three."

"Sorry, I kinda fell asleep." I say sheepishly.

Mari facepalms.

"I've been so worried about you, I've even been ignoring Sato-kun!" Mari pouts.

Satoshi now has an expression that says; Oh crap, I should get out while I can. He turns to leave, but is blocked, and then glomped by Mari. "You shouldn't worry us like that." She says looking up from where she's tackled Satoshi.

"Et... ffff... eeeee!" I hear Satoshi say.

"Sorry can't hear you!" Mari says, proceeding to snuggle him.

"Urrrrr... evvy."

"He said. Get off me, and then, you're heavy." Kumi translates. Mari glares at Satoshi.

"Boss! Sato-kun is being mean to me!" Tsuna and I sweatdrop.

"Mari-chan, I don't think Sato can breathe, you're laying on his throat." She blushes and scoots off. "Onii-san, never tell a woman she's heavy." I say, a horrifying aura emenating from me. Tsuna faints.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushes to catch the falling brunette.

"Hahaha." Yamamoto laughs, completely unaffected by the chaos. And this is how my life went for the next week. My group would meet with Tsuna's, we walked to school, attended classes, and kept an eye on the boy. I eventually met his other Guardians. The Lightning, Lambo, and his Mists, or as I called them, the Pineapple twins, his Sun was the boxing kid, Ryohei Sasagawa. There was also his cloud, Hibari Kyouya.

How wrong could I have been? I didn't think Tsuna would want his friends in the Mafia, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei... I thought the prefect would never listen to a 'Herbivore' like Tsuna. And never in a million years did I see twin pineapples, or cow child in the mix.

And this is what I was thinking when I felt the headache begin. I sighed, something that only Yamamoto picked up on. Despite being a baseball-freak, he was pretty darn observant.

"Is something wrong Suzu-chan?" He asks, seeming concerned.

I plaster a smile to my face. "I'm fine, just remembered that test in class today." I told him, not really a lie. I might be smart, but that was only if I paid attention in class, which I hadn't been lately. _Crap._

"There's a test today?" He asks, he's kinda cute when he's clueless.

"Ah, Sensei announced it yesterday. Were you daydreaming about baseball again?"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah."

Over the past week, I've gotten pretty close with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Gokudera still calls me 'stupid woman' but I think I've earned a little respect from him. Those Pineapples are way too creepy for me,Hibari scares the crap out of me, Lambo is a weird little kid, and anytime I approached Ryohei, he wanted me to join the boxing club...

As we; me and my Famiglia, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, walk the familiar path to Nami-chuu, I can feel my headache getting worse.. "Oi, stupid woman, are you okay?" _Does Gokudera sound worried?_ _No impossible, must be the headache..._ My vision blurrs and I gasp audibly at the pain.

"Boss!" Mari sounds worried.

"Suzu?" Even Satoshi is concerned.

"Suzu-chan?" Even the Decimo.

I bring my hands up to my temples, only half aware of what I'm doing at the moment. Then I see the blood. It's staining my hands, dripping red onto the ground. I freeze, the sight and smell invading my senses. And then I scream. At the blood, at the pain in my head, at those stupid ghosts who won't leave me alone. _The others will be worried about me._ Says a small part of my mind. But I can't pay it any attention, because I'm suddenly dizzy. I stumble back, still screaming, until I feel a wall behind me, and then I pass out.

Satoshi's POV

I hear a scream.

Shit.

Suzu is laying collapsed against a wall, and her normally silver vine tattoo has turned black.

Shit.

I didn't think she would've done this again, she knows better, right?

Shit.

Then I realize, I'm panicking. I never panic. I'm the Mind, I'm calm and thoughtful no matter what. So I can't panic. Except that I'm panicking.

"Suzu-chan?" Tsuna is still shocked, but at least he can speak, unlike that idiot Gokudera and the freak Yamamoto.

"Mariko. Go get Kumiko. We'll need her again." I order. The pink haired girl releases my arm and leaves briskly. "Vongola, you should go to school." I tell the boy, while picking up my sister and holding her so her head rests on my shoulder.

"N-No way! How could we just go to school without knowing anything about this?" He exclaims.

"Juudaime's right!" The idiot agrees.

"I don't get this." The freak says, but he seems a bit subdued.

"Look." These people are getting on my nerves. "There's nothing anyone can do for her right now." I say, much calmer than I feel.

"So this has happened before?" The idiot asks.

"Yeah." I reply. I turn to head home.

"Wait!" The brown-haired Vongola speaks up. "Suzu-chan is our friend. We want to at least try to help her." Gokudera snorts at the friend thing, but Yamamoto nods.

"And we know a doctor!" Yamamoto pipes up. "And it's great because he only treats girls!"

_No doctor could do a thing for her._

"He lives near by." Tsuna says. "Right over there." He points to a shack/clinic thing. _She needs rest..._

"Fine." I say. I concentrate my flame, and send a message to Mari where we're going, my flame works two ways. I can send and receive messages. Suzu once said I wasn't a Mind, I was a phone. It wasn't funny, but we all laughed anyway. Suzu's head lolls on my shoulder. Her mouth opens, and I hear her whisper a name.

That idiot.

_Rei._

* * *

A/N

Ooooohh! Suspense! I'll try to update soon, but I go back to school in two days...

Please review, please? I'm begging here! Every review helps to pull the author out of her writers block!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

It's been so long since I last updated, and the reason for that is,

Finals.

The dreaded word, it gives me shivers.

Anyway, I was studying like mad for my semester class finals, then I got into a college like Spanish class (teachers words not mine.) And now I'm juggling Spanish, math, a marketing class, a finance class, and working on this. Needless to say I've been a bit busy. So after who knows how long... A new chapter! Yay!

Also, thank you so very much to scarlet rose white, you're words mean so much to me. I hope you like this new chapter! And to the other people who Favorited and followed, thank you as well it means a lot!

Disclaimer:

I don't own KHR! And have no intelligent or humorous way of saying that. Sorry.

Chapter 5: Ashes, Ashes

Somewhere else, a few weeks ago.

"Sir! We have news to report!" Said a blonde haired man in a dark grey uniform.

Across the room, a blue haired, blue-eyed teen was lounging in what looked like a cardboard throne. He had a gold paper crown perched on his head, and he held a paper towel roll scepter with glitter on it. He flicked his hand, a clear sigh for the first man to continue.

"Sir, we managed to locate the Vongola, sir." The blue haired teen perked up at this.

Really? Really, really? Where? Tell me where!" He said, jumping up. The crown fell to the ground.

"We now know what school and in what town the boy is at. But the Vongola is keeping any other information about the child guarded. We couldn't access it, sir."

The boy frowned a bit. "Well, where does he go to school at?"

"Namimori Middle, in Namimori Japan, sir."

"Japan? Really. That is interesting." The teen picked up his crown again and sat back down on his throne. "What of _them_?"

"You mean the Human Famiglia, sir?"

"Yes, yes."

"They are still in Italy, we believe they still don't know his location, sir."

"Good, good..." He smiled and tapped the scepter on the ground. "What of Suzumi-chan?" He said.

"She's still the acting leader, sir."

"Good you are dismissed."

Yes, thank you." The man began to retreat.

The boys eyes darkened. "You didn't say sir."

The man froze. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, s-sir.!" He said hastily.

"That's disrespectful." Said the blue haired boy in a monotone voice.

"S-Sir, please forgive me sir!"

"Maybe you don't acknowledge me as king?" The boy whispered. The man gulped. "Would a commoner have a crown, or a throne, or a magnificent scepter?" The boy held up the paper towel tube, held together by duct tape.

"N-No s-sir." The man stuttered.

The boy did nothing.

"S-sir? I-I am v-very s-s-ahhhhhh!" The blonde man was suddenly writhing on the ground. A dark grey flame surrounding him. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he jerked around as if having a seizure. His moth flopped open and closed, but he made no noise after that first scream.

The boy was holding one had to him, one finger extended. And on that finger was a dark grey ring. "Don't worry!" The boy said to the man. "In a few minutes, the flame will penetrate your nervous system and you won't feel anything." He then left, walking past the writhing man on the floor. "Thank you for the report!" He called as he left the room.

_Suzumi, I want to see you again, to pay back the kindness you did for me. I want to kill the bastards that made you sad. I'll do it!  
_"I'll kill the Vongola with my own hands!" The boy giggled madly.

"I will destroy them! Annihilate them! Kill them! All of them!" He collapsed, still giggling. When he stood his eyes were a dark grey, and there was blood trickling from his mouth.

"Sir, you needn't push yourself." Said a slightly older black-haired man who appeared from nowhere. "I will take care of the dispatches for now."

"Renzo..." Said the boy.

"I know. I will take care of it, onii-san."

"Don't call me that... It's disrespectful..." The man called Renzo helped the blue haired boy stand.

"I understand, Sir." The boy stumbled. "I will take care of everything, just rest for now sir."

"Don't hurt Suzumi."

"Understood."

* * *

Preschool, present.

Kumiko's POV

I was playing with Yuki-chan and Umiko-chan when Mari onee-chan came for me. I could see in her eyes that it was Suzu onee-chan again.

"Yuki-chan, Umiko-chan I need to go, so we'll have to play again later."

"Okay." Umiko says shyly. She tucks a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear before disappearing.

"Of course Kumi-chan!" My friend Yuki giggles, as she tosses her short red hair back and vanishes.

"Have you been using your illusions again?" Mari asks noticing both girls. I nod. "Look, you need to make sure no one sees your talents. Okay Kumi?" I nod again.

"What's wrong with Onee-chan?" I ask Mariko. Her blue eyes look sad, that's how I know it's Suzu onee-chan. If it were Satoshi-kun she would be panicked.

"She collapsed again."

"Oh."

"We'll need you to use your flame again."

"Okay."

"Will you be okay?" Mari onee-chan asks me worriedly.

"I'll be fine." She takes my hand and leads me off the playground, but not towards home. "Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Apparently the Vongola knows a doctor, so they took boss to his place." Mari says, I can tell she's thinking, so I just stay quiet.

We walk in silence for a while. I know she's worried about onee-chan, just like me. "I wish onee-chan would depend on us more." I say quietly.

"Me too." Mariko agrees. And we lapse into silence again.

"Why doesn't she?" I question.

"Because... She doesn't want to be a burden, I guess."

"It's more of a burden when she does things like this."

"I know, but Boss doesn't see it like that."

I think about this as we continue to walk to the doctors. It feels like it takes forever, but we eventually reach the place. It's a plain white building. Satoshi onii-san is waiting outside.

"How is she?" Mari asks, for once not lighting up when she sees him.

"She's stable, but Vongola, Storm, and Rain insisted upon coming." I hear the tension in his voice. I really don't understand it, but I know we don't like the Vongola much. It makes me sad, because I like Rain onii-san, and Sky onii-san, Storm onii-san still scares me though. I sneak past Mari and Satoshi, and go inside the building. Inside is also plain. I can see Sky onii-san, Rain onii-san, and Storm onii-san talking to a man with dark hair and a lab coat. Storm onii-san mutters something about no funny business.

"Oh! Who's this little cutie?" The dark-haired man asks. He approaches me, and I hear Yuki-chan curse. Umiko tells me not to get near this man, which is fine for me. As soon as he gets close enough to me, I kick him where Mariko taught me. "Owwwww!"

"Kumi-chan!" I hear Umiko-chan say quietly.

"Damn it, you bastard!" Yuki-chan is advancing on him.

Sky, Rain, and Storm just stare on in amazement. I guess Suzumi didn't tell them I could make illusions as well with my dream flame.

"W-What?" Gokudera looks stunned.

"Hieee! Kumiko-chan?" Tsuna screeches. The noise attracts Mariko and Satoshi, who come into a strange scene. Pervert-san is curled up on the floor moaning, Sky looks terrified, Storm is standing, mouth open and eye twitching. Rain is standing by the side laughing.

"Oh Kumi..." Mariko says, placing her head in her hands.

"What is it, bitch? Gotta problem with me?" Yuki demands.

"Yuki, please." Umiko tries to calm her 'sister.'

"What's going on here?"

"Boss!"

"Suzu."

"Onee-san!"

"You're awake? But you were comatose?" Gokudera says incredulously.

"Yeah, I know." Suzumi says. "Who's that?" She points to Pervert-san, who recovered from my kick.

"I'm Dr. Shamal, but you can call me-" Mari kicks him.

"Don't mess with boss." Mari says.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Gokudera says, Dr. Pervert is crumpled on the floor again.

"Yeah. I know. Kumi, can you do something about them?" She points to Yuki and Umiko.

"Okay onee-san!" Umiko waves, and Yuki sticks her tongue out before they disappear into white smoke.

"Explain." Pervert-san says grimacing, Mari's kick must still hurt.

"Fine." Onee-san says. "Settle down, it's a long story.

* * *

Suzu's POV

"You all know about dying will flames right?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"They're born from positive emotions, like hope, love, and happiness. The stronger your emotions, the stronger the flame, because the flame feeds off those emotions. Did you know this?" Only the Doctor and Gokudera nod.

"Did you know that this process produces something?" Dr. Shamal looks grim, as if he knows where I'm going with this.

"Have any idea what that would be?" No one says anything. "C'mon, I'm looking for audience participation here." I say.

"Ash." Shamal says quietly.

"Ah-ha! So, you're educated aren't you doctor?"

"I've only heard rumours."

"Well, since you seem reluctant to explain, I will. As I already said when you use your flame it burns your will. Like normal fire, flames leave behind Ash. The burnt form of Will. This Ash is toxic, it's full of negative thoughts and feelings. Normal flame users can naturally rid themselves of this Ash, but for some reason Human flame users cannot."

"Most likely because your flames are not natural, right?" Dr. Shamal says.

My eyes widen, how could he have known that?

"I'm right, aren't I?" He says, without a bit of malice.

I can literally feel the tension in the room. "Yes. Our flames are not natural." I respond quietly.

"Boss!" Mari exclaims.

"Are you sure about this?" Satoshi exclaims.

"Yes. We've kept too many secrets. I think they need to know."

"Tell us what?" Gokudera demands.

"Our flames are not natural. They are the result of the Ricerea's thirst for knowledge. It's not horrible, they're just...Mutations of the normal flames. Mind is Cloud, Heart is Sun, Dream is Mist, and Soul is Rain. Our flames are more potent, but..."

"There's a greater cost to use them." Shamal finishes.

"Exactly, anyway, the founder, Chihiro Kurosawa had unquenchable curiosity. She wished to know everything, about everything. She was greedy about information, and it led to her downfall. But before that happened, she created the Ricerea Famiglia, intended to carry on her quest for answers. And that's not a problem, except that the current leader wants more than knowledge. He wants power."

Mariko chimes in. "Killing the Vongloa would give him control of the most powerful Famiglia in the world. No one knows what they would do then."

"Um, who is the leader?"' Tsuna asks quietly.

"Does he have anything to do with Rei?" Yamamoto asks.

I freeze, how did he know about Rei? How could he have, after all Rei, Rei is...

"It has everything to do with Rei." My brother speaks up. "After all, his brother is the one who wants revenge."

* * *

A/N

I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but please bear with me. And yay! Dr. Shamal's has arrived! I hope I didn't make him too OOC.

I really appreciate any and all reviews, they really help to motivate and inspire me.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks scarlet rose white for another review! And for wishing me luck on my finals, I got my results back a few days ago, and I passed all of them! Anyway new chapter!

Warning, the F-Word is used at the end of this chapter. Read with caution.

Disclaimer:

I don't own KHR! If I did, it would be like what you're about to read.

Chapter 6: We All Fall Down

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asks. "Who's Rei? Why does his brother want revenge?"

"Rei is, was, someone very important." I answer.

"Tell them." Sato says quietly.

"Fine. Reizo was the original leader of the Human Famiglia. He possessed the fifth flame we didn't tell you about. The Body flame, a mutation of Sky." Mari lays a hand on my shoulder. "He was... Killed. By the Vongola. It happened years ago, but..."

"I get it." Dr. Shamal says. "You couldn't save him, now his brother wants revenge, and you want to stop him from taking revenge in Reizo's name." He stares at me. "You loved him, didn't you."

I tremble, he's right after all. He was my first love. He was kind, smart, and strong. And then he died. I let him die. I might as well have killed him myself.

_"Suzu-"_

"It wasn't bosses fault." Mariko pipes up. "We were younger. How could she have stood up the the Vongola, at ten years old?"

"Apparently Nono thought our family was becoming a threat to the Vongola. So he ordered everyone killed. Mariko, and Kumiko lost their families in the attack. They were killed, murdered. We were only spared because we had unusual flames." I say quietly.

Mariko clenches her fists. "We can understand why the Vongola attacked. The Family was getting to powerful, but they slaughtered children whose only crime was being related to a mafia member."

Silence, shock is etched on everyone's face except for Dr. Shamal. "About the mutations, do you know how they came about?" He asks.

"Not much." I answer. "We know that the original Ricerca collaborated with the early Estraneo Famiglia. They experimented on captured enemies, exploring various flames. Gradually they identified a few mutations in the flames. Those who had the mutations were bred to produce more mutations. Eventually the one's that worked and that could be inherited became the present day Human Flames."

"Then, why is there no Thunder, or Storm mutation?" Gokudera asks.

"Those mutated flames were not compatible with anyone. Whenever they tried to cause the mutation, one of three things happened. Either the person developed the mutation, they didn't, or they rejected it and either died painful deaths, or went insane." I answer. "Even when the mutation succeeded, there was a chance of the person going insane. That chance grows greater the more the flame is used."

"Why?" Tsuna asks. He's taking this pretty well.

"No one knows. I think it's because of the ash. We can't get rid of it as well as normal flame users, and as it builds up, it has side effects. That's part of the reason Kumiko's so important. Her flame has an odd quality. It helps us cleanse Ash."

"Unfortunately, she then absorbs the cleansed ash. Her flame takes care of it eventually, but it can still cause problems." Mariko says.

"So what happened after the fight between Vongola and Ricerca?" Shamal asks. For all his perverseness, he has a cool head. I get the feeling he would make a great ally, or a horrifying enemy.

"After Reizo was killed, we fled." Satoshi answers. "Suzu rounded everyone up, and led our escape." He moves to stand behind me.

I continue. "After that, we stowed away on a boat, and found our way to America. We changed our names and lived there for a few years, always keeping an ear open for the Vongola or Ricerca."

Mariko picks up. "When we heard a new Family was recruiting, we thought nothing of it. Until we heard the name."

"Ricerca." Shamal guessed.

"Yep." I answer. "We did some investigating. We discovered that Reizo's brother is hunting the Vongola. He wants to destroy them like they destroyed the Ricerca. Sorry we lied about that." I apologize.

"I can see why you didn't tell them." Shamal says. "It's a lot to take in if you knew nothing about it."

"You knew?" I ask.

"I'd head rumors."

Of course. I need more time to asess Dr. Shamal before I give out more info. I quickly stand. "That's it. Really, we've told you everything we know." I say quickly. "Now you guys should all get to school."

"Juudaime, we should really get to class, we have a test today."

"Okay." Tsuna says reluctently. And with that, the Vongola boys depart. Leaving me, Shamal, Kumi, Mari and Sato.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Dr. Shamal says. "Everything that has been spoken will stay here. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want to know everything you learn about your flames, and the Ricerca, in return, I won't tell anyone anything."

"Fine." I say. Backup would be nice, but if Nono got involved the whole thing would turn into another massacre. We had to avoid that. "Let's go home."I say to my little family. "I could do with a really, really long nap."

* * *

The next day:

I wake up to a pounding on the door. Rubbing my eyes I stand, pull on a robe, and make my way to the door, grabbing my box on the way.

Before I even have a chance to ask who it is, the door cracks, splits down the middle, then disintegrates. Shoot.

"Herbivore..." I feel before I see Hibari's rage. Well, this is just delightful. "For skipping school twice in a row, dragging other herbivores into it, and then making a herbivore like excuse, I will bite you to death!" He lunges at me, tonfas in hand.

Shoot.

I dodge, but I can only dodge for so long, besides he's slowly pushing me into a corner.

Shoot.

Even on a good day, I'm no match for the self-proclaimed carnivore. But I just had an Ash issue, I still shouldn't use my flames. But If I don't, Hibari will do to me, what he did to the door.

Shoot.

If Mari, Kumi, or Sato were here, they'd have come running. Which means they're gone. Which means I have to deal with Hibari alone, tired, and still weakened from yesterday.

Shoot.

Well I'm pretty much screwed.

"W-Wait Hibari! I can explain!" He pauses.

"I was sick, and I collapsed on my way to school. Tsuna and the others were just worried about me, so they followed me to make sure I was okay. I can understand that you're angry, but please don't kill me, could you just, oh I don't know, attack without killing intent?" I gulp, Never have I met a human with so much killing intent.

"..."

He's silent.

And then, before I can even think to doge, a tonfa hits me in the stomach and I fall backwards, hitting my head on the hard floor. I see Hibari advance on me before I black out.

* * *

"Boss! Boss!" I try to open my eyes,.

"Onee-chan?" My vision is really blurry, and my head is killing me.

"Suzu, can you hear me?" Wait, that's...

"Sato?" I ask.

"Oh thank goodness." Mariko says. "We got home and found you on the floor with a huge knot on your head."

"Ah."

"And we found a note!" Kumiko chimes in. "It says, Herbivore, You have been punished. Next time I will bite you to death. The Carnivore."

"Great, just great. You know I think I'll just go back to sleep." I say.

"But boss!"

"No, shoo shoo, I need sleep. So far nothing good has come from me getting out of bed, so I'll just stay here thank you very much."

Finally after some persuasion everyone leaves. I flop down on my bed, exhausted and try to get some more sleep.

* * *

Mariko's thoughts

I trust my boss. I really do, but I'm beginning to wonder about her. We all know the reality that using our flames could kill us. Boss most of all. But she's become reckless lately. At first I thought it was only because we have to guard the Vongola, but then one of her emotions caught my attention. It was buried under a lot of other feelings. I never use my flame on my family, their emotions are their own and I shouldn't interfere. But just this once I broke my rule. I used my flame and peered into bosses heart.

She doesn't even realize it, but she's falling in love. With Yamamoto.

No, that's wrong. She does know, she just won't acknowledge it. Not surprising since the last boy she liked ended up dead...

But, if she's pushing herself to far, to protect a boy. I don't know what will happen. I'm the Heart, the loyalist flame. But if Suzu starts making bad decisions, decisions that endanger the Family, I will use my flame, and change her feelings. Because after all, the heart is what keeps the group united.

* * *

Suzumi's POV

_It's a nice day. I'm outside watching the wind blow the grass. Breathing the fresh air. Satoshi is finally asleep, Mariko is practicing with her Sensei, and Kumiko is with her parents._

_"Suzu onee-san!" Reizo is running towards me. At the last-minute he trips and almost falls.  
_

_"Ah, Reizo-sama, please don't call me that!" I lean forward and catch him instinctively. "And be careful!"  
_

_"But Suzu..." I check him for injuries.  
_

_"No but's. It's not proper. You're my boss, and I'm just your Guardian."_

_"But, Suzu is my onee-san" He smiles at me, he's the same age as me, but he's so carefree. "Suzu is a very important person to me!"  
_

_I smile. "Fine, but not in public, you're the next head of the Ricerca. We have to maintain some sense of dignity."_

_"Okay, Onee-san!" He giggles, and pulls me off to explore the newest place he found.  
_

I wake up smiling at the pleasant dream. Reizo had always considered me his big sister, and would never call me anything more proper than onee-san. That day, I had been so happy. My entire family was safe, and happy. I sigh, wondering why I had that dream now.

But before I can contemplate the dream, I feel a headache. The feeling is familiar, and I immediately recognize the beginnings of a vision. I close my eyes and let my silver flames drag me down.

Upon opening my eyes, I see that It's nighttime. Future me is standing right in front of the entrance to Namimori middle, talking to someone. I can't see who it is. I Move forward at the exact time future me shifts, and I see-

Renzo?

For a moment I'm frozen, I knew he was hunting us, but I didn't think he would actually come to take part.

Future me keeps talking to him, but I don't have time to decipher what I'm saying. I can already feel the elastic pull, jerking me back to the present. Trying to stay is impossible, it just exhausts me, but I can't just leave. There are to many questions.

_Focus, _I think, _What time is it?_

I can't see anything to tell me the time, so instead I look up. Full moon, about midnight. And then everything blurs, and I'm back to the present.

I check my watch, almost midnight. But there's no full moon. So my vision doesn't take place tonight. Now to figure out why I was with Renzo at the school. And I need to hurry, because checking my calendar, I see tomorrow is a full moon.

* * *

I'm distracted all day. Even Ryohei notices, and he's not exactly the sharpest crayon on the box, if you know what I mean.

I'm asked several times if I'm okay or not, and I give the same answer each time. "I'm just a bit tired." No one would doubt that, I'm facing a possible Mafia war with my old family. Anyone would be tired, besides it's not a lie, I am tired. Exhausted actually. But when I get home, all my sleepiness fades at seeing the small envelope on my bed.

I open it and read the lines.

_Dear Himura, Suzumi,_

_I will be expecting you at the middle school at midnight tonight. We will discuss your surrender. Please come alone, it would be a shame if I had to murder my old friends.  
_

_The Tenth Leader of the Ricerca._

Surrender? He must think I'm an idiot. No. He knew me, he knows I won't simply surrender. He must have something up his sleeve. Alright, I'll show up, but I won't surrender.

"Get ready Renzo." I whisper. "If you think I'll go easy on you because of Rei, you're mistaken."

* * *

When I arrive at Namimori middle, it's almost midnight. The full moon is shining brightly on a single dark-haired figure standing at the entrance.

I approach. "Are you alone?" Renzo asks.

"Yes."

"Any weapons."

"Yes."

"I expected no less of you Suzumi." Renzo remarks. "I guess you got the note."

"Of course."

"Now then, I called you here-"

"I know why you called me out here. You want me to hand over the Decimo, his guardians, and the Human rings, for the 'safety' of my family." I interrupt. "My answer is no."

"You always were a tough customer, Suzumi. What if I could offer you something else."

"My answer is still-"

"Even If I could reinstate you into the Ricerca."

"No." I turn to walk away.

"What if I could give you Reizo?"

I freeze. "Reizo's dead." I spit. "Don't you fuck with me!"

"What if he's not dead?"

At that moment I feel my tattoo burning. The pain sears across my face, arms, legs. It feels like I've been lit on fire.

"Suzu-chan!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

My eyes widen.

_No, no, no, no, it can't be, he's dead._

And then I see a face. Blue eyes and hair.

A silly grin plastered on his face.

The too small nose and too big eyes.

His familiar smell, and laugh.

It's Reizo.

* * *

A/N - I have no idea when I'll update again, but it will probably be awhile. Sorry about that. But feel free to leave a review, it really does help me even if it doesn't seem like it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N First I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I have no excuse.

So, the greatest thing happened to me yesterday. I was rereading my previous chapters, trying to figure out what the heck to write, stupid writers block, and I saw a new review from kimmyluvschu!And then I finally realized how to write what I wanted to sat, so I sat down and wrote for three hours. Then I edited it this morning. So thanks to kimmyluvschu for reinspiring me!

Also, I have been forgetting everyoines ages, sdo here they are.

Suzumi and Satoshi: 16

Mariko: 14

Kumiko: 7

Reizo: 15

Rewnzo: 21

Note : The Vongola attack happened six years ago.

I still don't own KHR!

.

Still no.

.

Nope.

.

No such luck..

Just read the freakin' story already!

.

Chapter 7: Memories

* * *

It's Reizo.

But Reizo is dead.

The searing pain spreads..

And his scent, which I thought was the same is different.

Sour, and bitter, almost like...

Ash.

I only smelled it once. When Satoshi had been training too hard. His ash built up, and he almost passed out. I could smell it while Mari and I dragged him to the hospital.

But this scent is much stronger.

And it could only be caused by a massive buildup of Ash.

Reizo has become a _cinereo si [1]_

"So, you noticed?" Rei asks me. "It's true! But I learned how to control it, Suzu!

My eyes widen. Control, the ash? "What do you mean, Reizo? No one can control the ash..." I stop, dark grey flames have burst from his ring. His flame was always a dark grey, but it seems darker.

No, it _feels_ darker. There's a malice to that flame that had never been there before.

The pain gets worse. I grunt. That's right, Reizo was the Body Flame. He could use his flame to take control of another persons nervous system, but he would never cause pain."Reizo, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Don't worry Suzu, you always took care of me. So now I'll take care of you!"

What? "What do you mean!?"

He turned suddenly somber. "I'm going to punish everyone that made you sad. The Vongola, and the Ricerca. Everyone."

Why?

"And Renzo will help me." He smiled, but it was not the kind smile I remembered. The smile that reached his eyes, and made everything seem okay. This one was full of hate and filled me with fear.

"You would destroy your own family?!" I ask, shocked.

"They're not my family. You, and Ren are my family."

Renzo and I... "What about Mariko, and Kumiko, and Satoshi?"

He frowned. "I don't care about them. They can die with the Vongola, and the rest of the ricerca enough of that," he turned happy again. "You should come back with me, I'll keep you safe! So don't worry about a thing." The pain gets worse, and my legs go numb. I fall over, and feel the numbness creeping up my torso. Then I feel someone picking me up and...

"What are you doing here after school hours, Herbivore?"

Renzo, who had been holding me, whipped out a gun, dropping me onto the cement in the process, and trained it on Hibari. Before I could warn him, Ren fired.

Faster than humanly possible, Hibari brought his tonfa up to block the bullet, before charging at Ren.

I try to roll away, but my legs are still numb. So I try to crawl, but my arms are also still numb, and then I, faintly, feel warm arms scoop me up.

"Why are you on the ground, Suzu-chan?" It's Yamamoto.

"Re-he paralyzed me, I can't move." Yamamoto looks surprised

"Umpff." Renzo actually hit Hibari, using the heavy barrel of his gun. Hibari flies backwards a few feet before regaining his balance. Renzo takes that chance to grab Reizo, and run to the black car at the curb.

"I'll be back for you Suzu-chan!" Reizo called.

"Herbivores, what are you doing here? Hibari asks.

"He asked me to meet him here..." I still can't move, residual effects of the flame, but the pain is gone.

"Humph. I'll deal with you herbivores tomorrow." With that Hibari stalked off.

Yamamoto is still holdin me. I never realized it, but he's really strong. I shouldn't be surprised, he does play baseball. "Ah! My phone, could you get it from my pocket?" I have to tell everyone about this.

"Sure." Yamamoto replies

"It's in the...back pocket...of my...jeans." I start blushing. "Actually, never mind. I think I can stand now." Yamamoto sets me down, I see he's also blushing.

I reach around and grab my phone, my movements slow and clumsy. Then I call Satoshi. "Satoshi, I'm at the school... I know, it doesn't matter! I'll be back soon. And I really need to talk to you... Okay."

I hung up. "Everything okay, Suzu-chan?" Yamamoto asks me.

"Yeah..."

"Those boys, did you know them?" Is it just me or does Yamamoto sound, jealous? No, couldn't be...

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

I'm about to say no, but... I'm shaken up, and I still feel slightly drugged. It might be a good idea to accept his offer. "Yeah, that would be good."

We walk in silence, it's dark and quiet. Most people are asleep. Suddenly I remember the question I had. "Yamamoto-san, what were you doing up?"

He looked sheepish. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh I see."

"The baseball tournament is coming up, and there's a lot of great players."

"Could it be? You're nervous!" I say.

He laughs. "I guess."

"Don't be." I say. He looks at me in surprise. "I'm sure you'll do great. Plus you'll have Tsuna and everyone else cheering you on!" I smile.

"Everyone?"

"Yup."

"Even you?"

The question takes me off guard. Why would he care if I was there. "I guess so."

"Great!" He starts humming happily.

He's really cheerful, and carefree. He laughs, but it's not a forced laugh, like mine. He's in the Mafia too, but he's so different from me. "Yamamoto-san?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks. For walking me home. And for everything else." I smile a little.

He blushes a little. "It's no problem."

We slip into a comfortable silence. For once I don't feel on high alert. This boy, he's relaxing. His cheerful carefree nature is contagious. Tsuna is lucky to have him as a guardian.

When we finally reach my house, I tell him to call me If he runs into any trouble. He just smiles and says sure. Then I go inside, and prepare to tell my family that our dead boss is alive, and trying to kill them.

"What happened?" Satoshi demands as soon as I enter. Mariko is standing at attention, and Kumiko is rubbing her eyes. Gokudera had volunteered to guard Tsuna, so we could get some sleep. Fat lot of good it did us.

"Reizo isn't dead. And... He overused his flame. He's been consumed by his ash."

They all look shocked.

"He also is the one behind the plan to assassinate Vongola." I stop, should I tell them?

.

.

.

I can't, the betrayal on their faces is too much. I can't tell them Reizo wants them dead.

"I want round the clock watches on Decimo. Starting tomorrow, I don't think they'll act tonight, they already revealed enough. So get some sleep, I'll talk to everyone tomorrow." Everyone nods, and heads to bed quietly.

I toss and turn. Unable to sleep, memories which I had forced back for so many years make their way to the surface.

That day.

That day when the Vongola attacked, when Reizo 'died.'

When our lives changed forever.

I've tried so hard to forget.

But Reizo's return has brought them bubbling back to my mind.

Flashback.

"It's a beautiful day!" I said.

Reizo laughed. "Yeah! It is!" We were walking together. "Wanna race to The lake?" He asked.

"We shouldn't. You'll trip and fall, and I'll be scolded." I replied.

The boy pouted. "Suzu..." [2] He pouted.

"No."

"Well I'm going to run anyways, I might trip and fall, so you should come with me!" With that he took off.

"Reizo!" I ran after him, smiling. As his guardian I couldn't let anything happen to him. Besides, I didn't want anything to happen to him.

I could see him ahead of me, tearing down the dirt path to the edge of the lake. He disappeared behind a small hill. Everything was fine. Until I heard a screech. "Reizo!" I sped up, to see two men and a girl. One of the men is holding Reizo by the collar of his shirt.

"Suzu-!

One of the guys clamped a hand over Reizo's mouth. "So this is the next boss? He's pretty scrawny."

"Don't insult Reizo!" I said. Fury and terror clouding my judgment, I charged at the group. I slid out a dagger as I ran, but the woman blocked me. She grabbed my hair and forced my chin up. Her eyes were dark blue.

"Oh, the brats got some spunk." She sneered. "Listen up girly, you're outgunned here. Give up." I spit in her face. "Oho, disrespectful little bitch, aren't you?"

Reizo's eyes widened as the woman took out a gun, and placed it at my temple. "Did no one teach you to mind your elders?" She smiles wickidly.

I feel my heart pounding. _I can't die here. Not now, not like this. _I tried to struggle, but her grip on me was too tight. _If I die, Reizio will, they will..._

She was getting ready to pull the trigger, and put a bullet in my skull.

Then, a shot rang out.

I looked up as a bullet flew by me, hitting the woman in the chest. Two more shots were fired, killing the two men. Reizo immediately rushed to me.

"Suzu, are you okay?"

I stood, and nodded. My heart was pounding.

"Reizo, Suzumi, you are to be brought back to the main house." Said the woman who saved us. "We are under attack."

One hour later.

Kumiko is crying. She won't be quiet. Her parents would be able to get her to sleep, but they're not here. They're outside, with everyone else fighting the Vongola.

Mariko looks terrified. She's clutching my shirt and whimpering. But she's trying not to cry. I know she's worried for her older brother.

Even though Satoshi doesn't show it, I can tell he's worried. He keeps glancing from Reizo, to Mariko, to Kumiko.

And Reizo, Reizo doesn't look worried. He's rocking Kumiko and singing softly in Italian. I recognize the lyrics.

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do

Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò

Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do

Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò." [3]

After he finishes, Kumiko quiets down. But the air is still tense, and the bodyguards around is still clutch their weapons tightly.

An hour later.

Time drags on. It feels like days since we first realized we were under attack. I begged the guard to let us fight as well, but they refused. They said if anything happened we had to get Reizo out alive. Mariko quit whimpering, but I can tell she's still nervous. And Satoshi keeps pacing back and forth. Kumiko went to sleep, despite all the gunshots.

An hour later.

Kumiko woke up, and Reizo started to sing to her again, when three gunshots rang out, and the men guarding us feel to the floor, dead.

I immediately moved in front of Reizo, Satoshi and Mariko followed suit. Standing in front of us was a single man, dressed in black, holding a gun.

"Oh, look what we have here. A group of children, and a baby guarding the next ricerca boss." He smiled. "How nice of your family to leave us this little gift."

My mind was racing, how can I get us out of this?

Then, I heard a loud noise, I felt someone push me, and I heard Kumiko start crying again.

Reizo was on the ground, bleeding.

A bright red rose spread across his white shirt.

Mariko launched herself towards the man screaming. She pulled her bladed fans out from a small pocket on her skirt, and unfolded them with a loud snap. Then, blindingly fast she swiped at the man who simply dodged.

Satoshi rushed over to assist Mariko, as I stood shakily and went to Reizo.

Well aware both Mariko and Satoshi were fighting to buy me some time, I hurriedly peeled Reizo's blood soaked shirt to look at the wound. The small round hole didn't look big enough to produce all this blood.

"Hang on Reizo, I'll get you help." I said as I tore off pieces of my shirt to use as a bandage.

"Suzu..." He said quietly. "I had to. It was going to hit you..." He tried to smile, but grimaced.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "You'll be fine, the doctors will fix you. You'll be fine." I spoke quickly.

I heard a yelp, and saw Mariko had been thrown into a wall. The man now had a second gun out and was training it on her limp form.

My eyes widened.

My mouth opened as if to call out for her, and then...

The man put the gun to his head.

And pulled the trigger.

And collapsed.

And then I saw the dark grey flames surrounding Reizo.

* * *

[1]

Ashen one

[2]

I forgot in the last flashback, they're in Italy, so they won't use the Japanese honorifics. Sorry about that.

[3]

Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?

I'll give it to you, 'cause for as long as I live I'll only love you

Ninna nanna ninnaò who do I give this love to?

I give it to you for as long as i live, and to no one else

It is a real song titled Ninna Nanna. Not sure if it's a lullaby, but it's a pretty song, so... Yeah.

Again thanks so much to kimmyluvschu for reviewing! And I'm insanely sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me? Also, please review? Your reviews are like a drug. Addicting, and probably not entirely healthy to want constantly...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I have a few really important announcements at the end of this chapter, so until then, enjoy!

.

.

Yes, I know it's been a while, but no I still don't own KHR!

.

.

And before I forget! Thanks to scarlet rose white for yet another review! I don't know you, but you must be an awesome person! I'm so glad you forgave me!

Chapter 8: Memories

* * *

The dark grey flames surrounded Reizo, flickering gently. His eyes looked strange, almost feral.

I saw, as the man from before slumped to the floor, small grey flames around him. And then it hit me. Reizo had used his flames and killed him.

"Is Mari-chan okay?" Reizo asked. He sounded stronger than before.

I looked over to where Satoshi was helping Mariko to stand. He had already picked up Kumiko, who was now asleep, tucked under his left arm.

"She's fine. But what about you? You used your flame, are you okay?" The look in his eyes showed he knew I wasn't asking about his flame.

"I'm fine, Suzu. It had to happen eventually." He smiled and stood. Seeing my confusion he said, "I used my flame to numb the wound. It doesn't hurt and won't bleed for a while."

I sighed in relief. "So, Reizo, what do we do now?"

"Simple. We get out of here." He answered, forcing a smile.

"But what about the family?" Satoshi questioned. "What about Kumiko's parents, and Mariko's brother?"

Reizo became somber. "It's not like we can do anything now."

I looked around at our group. It was true. I had hit my head, and the world was spinning slightly, Mariko was clutching her shoulder, Satoshi had multiple cuts and bruises on his body, Reizo had been shot, and Kumiko was only a baby.

"Besides, don't tell me you never wanted to escape the Mafia." He seemed sad. "We'll escape, and go to America. We can get fake Id's and go to school like normal kids!" He was smiling again. "We can buy a big house and live together, and hide from the Mafia. If anyone comes, we'll fight them off together, but other than that, we could be normal people."

The idea is tempting. To live without the Mafia, to never worry about being killed by rival families, to stop fearing everything. To be normal. And besides, it's the only idea we have.

"Okay." I say. "If that's what you think is best, Reizo, we will do so." But, deep in my gut, I have a really bad feeling about this.

Satoshi and Mariko nod in agreement.

"First we need to get out of here." Reizo announced over the loud gunshot. "This place will be searched soon. But if we can get to the mansion, I know a secret way out. We can grab some money and the fake papers, father told me where they were in case of an emergency."

"Of course Boss." I said. And we set out.

* * *

The trip to the house is horrifying. Bodies are scattered everywhere. I cover Mariko's eyes, just in case there's someone we know.

Fortunately for us, the fighting seems to have moved away from the house.

Unfortunately, that means we have no idea who is winning.

Reizo leads us through the wreckage of the outer grounds. This place used to be a small town. There were shops, a school, and homes. All of the lesser Ricerca members lived here. The Ricerca Mansion where the guardians, the boss, and the bosses family lived had been at the center of it all. But what was once a small town is now burning rubble. The carnage is nauseating.

The scent of blood permeates the air, Mariko throws up at one point.

"Suzu..." Satoshi murmurs, and points to a pile of rubble. Looking closer, I can see some blond hair, and what looks like a hand sticking out from under the decimated building. It looks like the same color as Kumiko's mom.

_No..._

There's a gold glimmer from the hands ring finger.

It's a small ring.

It's her wedding ring.

I choke, on a sob. Mrs. Yoshida was like a mom to all of us. She worked so hard to help us. And now...

_The Vongola did this... Because of them... We have to run, Reizo was hurt, Mrs. Yoshida is dead. _I started to shake.

"Suzu?!" Reizo called to me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He hurried back to Satoshi and I.

"Kumi's mom..." And Reizo understood.

Satoshi rubbed my back, and Reizo held my hand, Mariko hugged my leg. "I want to fight." I announced. "I don't care what happens to me, but I want to fight." I said, my rage seeping into my voice. My hands were trembling.

Then I felt a sharp pain across my face. Looking down, I realized Mariko had slapped me. She had to stretch on her tiptoes to do so, and she wasn't very strong, but it got my attention.

"Suzu, you can't." There were tears in her eyes. "You have to stay with us. You have to be the Soul. You have to keep us together." She sniffed. "Right now, we have to do what Boss says. Then later we can come back and help." I saw tears in her eyes, but she was desperately trying to keep from crying.

My hands unclenched, and I stopped shaking. "Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay Suzu." Reizo assured me.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked me.

"I'm fine. Let's go." And we resumed walking. Leaving Mrs. Yoshida, no, Mrs. Yoshida's body, behind.

* * *

We had gotten into the house no problem, but Vongola people were swarming around inside. We couldn't get to the vault without being seen. We would have to fight.

Mariko fashioned a sling for Kumiko out of a scrap of curtain. She then tied it around her back. "I can't fight, so I'll just carry Kumi." She told us. She tried to smile, but it was a weak effort.

So it was down to Satoshi, Reizo, and I.

* * *

I had my knife in my hand as I ran forward.

The blade sank into flesh with a sickening sound. The man crumpled over me. And for a moment I panicked. He was bigger than me. I was going to suffocate under him.

Then the body was lifted off of me, and I saw Satoshi pulling the man to where another body lay. Reizo offered me a hand, and pulled me up.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

_I just killed a man. I murdered a son, maybe he was a father, maybe a husband. He probably had friends. _

_And I killed him._

"Lets get them out of the way" Satoshi asked me, his voice quivered slightly.

_He just killed too._

"Yeah."

I helped Satoshi drag two bodies into an abandoned bedroom. Reizo was scouting ahead.

I didn't want to think about what just happened.

Mariko was rocking Kumiko back and forth, trying to keep her asleep. She looked sick.

"Are you okay?" I ask Satoshi.

"No. Are you?"

"...No..." I say.

"Lets go." Reizo calls out to us. His wound has started bleeding again, and I can tell he's exhausted. But when I asked him to rest, he said we had to get out of here. He's right.

Based on how many Vongola are in the mansion, I'd say we're losing. Badly.

We have to get out. We have to get to America. We have to survive. I imagine us living in a white house, going to school, getting normal jobs.

So we keep going. Hiding when we can, fighting when we must.

It's hard.

The mansion is like a maze. The further in you go, the more secret doors, rooms, and traps there are. We've had to memorize almost all of the secret passages, trap doors, and booby traps.

We know this way. It was drilled into our heads that down this corridor was a stash or money and an emergency escape.

"I've never seen this door before." Reizo says, looking at the grand oak door. "But, I'm sure the other way was a trap."

"I have a bad feeling, Reizo." I tell him.

"I do too. But we don't have much of a choice, do we?" He tries to smile, and grimaces.

I swallow. I can't help him. All of our flames are at their limit, much more and we'll be consumed by the ash. But if we rest we'll be caught and killed.

So Reizo opens the door.

I'm shaking.

It feels like something horrible is going to happen.

And then we see a man standing there, enveloped in mist flames.

He has blue hair, and a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you are the infamous Le Fiamme Del Infermità mentale. [1] I am looking forward to killing you." He smirked.

We stared wide-eyed. The power radiating off of him was incredible. There was no way we could beat him even if we were at one hundred percent.

"Ah, how rude of me. I never introduced myself. I am Daemon Spade." He chuckled. "And I'm sorry, but I can't allow any of you to leave alive." He didn't look sorry. "I had expected a bit of a challenge, but it seems my subordinates wore you out."

_Subordinates?_

"I know all about you. Your strengths, weaknesses. You have all obviously overused your flames. I am a bit disappointed, I though you would have been stronger."

_Subordinates? Did, he order this? He did this? This blue haired man did this. He did this to my family. To Kumiko, Mariko, Satoshi, Reizo, Mrs. Yoshida, Markio's brother Ichirou, everyone._

Daemon Spade dissolves, and reappears behind Mariko. She swings at him with her uninjured arm, but he turns where she would have struck him to mist. He then hits her, and sends her sprawling to the floor. She tries to get up, but he appears over her and places his foot on her throat. Satoshi jumps to help her, but is caught by a vine surrounded by mist flames. Mariko is still clutching Kumiko to her chest, trying to breathe.

I don't know where Reizo is.

Satoshi is struggling, but the more he tries to escape, the tighter the vines become.

I screech and lunge forward. I will my silver flames to life. They have never leapt to my command as they do now. I reach forward to claw at this man's eyes. Daemon Spade dissolves, and reappears behind me. I whirl around to face him.

My flame feels heavy. Weighed down.

A sour scent invades my senses.

I know what's happening, but I can't stop.

I am rage.

My flame is alive with it, the silver sparks jumping angrily.

We were cautioned about this. Using your flames when you are emotional generates ash faster.

I run forward. I will die, but if I can kill this man, everyone else will be able to escape. And I will get revenge on everyone he killed.

He easily dodges. "Nufufufu. I see your close to your breaking point. I am a bit sorry. You have amazing power, but if you live you will only interfere with my plans. He conjures up another vine, which wraps around my throat.

I can't breathe. The world is going fuzzy.

_I'm really going to die._

I feel calmer.

Somehow, I wasn't scared. _Maybe I'll get to see mom and dad, and everyone else in Heaven..._

_No, none of us are going to heaven. Murderers, liars, and manipulators don't go to heaven._

_Mafia members don't go to Heaven._

_They go to Hell._

Then I see a blue and grey flash. Reizo is here, his flames are lit, and there's a grey dragon following him.

No.

It's not a dragon.

It's pure grey Body flames, flying out behind him in the shape of a dragon.

Too many.

Far too many.

He reaches Daemon Spade, and I see the dragon swallow both of them whole. I can feel the flames warmth. My skin blisters under their heat. Then vines trapping Satoshi and I vanish. My brother and I slump to the floor, I can't move. He appears to be unconscious but I'm not.

From my vantage point I can see Reizo's flames flicker strangely as they darken from a grey to almost black.

I want to scream out his name, but I have no breath. And then the flames vanish. And I can see Reizo, he's covered in burns, and cuts.

Daemon Spade is gone.

Reizo collapses in the middle of a ring of ash, and then I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in a white room. It's too white, It looks like Heaven.

_So, I'm dead._

I feel at peace with that.

Until I remember,

I can't go to Heaven. I'm a murderer.

I'm going to Hell.

But this place is too nice to be Hell.

Maybe it's a stop between Heaven and Hell.

Like, I think I'm in the clear with God, and then I get sent down to burn for eternity.

"Oh, she's awake!" Someone says.

And then I realize, I'm not dead, I'm in a hospital.

I try to speak, but there's a mask covering my face. Now that I'm more awake, I can feel needles in my arms, and bandages all over my body. I don't feel any pain though.

"Don't worry miss, your friend here will explain everything." The nurse said as she ushered Mari into the room.

"Don't worry." Mari said as she walked in, she had a bandage over one eye, and her arm was in a sling. "Kumiko and Satoshi are okay. You're the last one to wake up." She smiled faintly. "Sato has a bruised rib, various small injuries, and a broken arm. Kumiko is a little bruised, but fine. You..."

She listed my injuries. Multiple burns, a dislocated shoulder, bruised collarbone, various cuts and scrapes, bruised throat, and a minor concussion.

"You'll be fine soon."

I wish I could talk.

"But..."

I look at her, practically begging for an answer.

"Reizo." She paused. The only sound was the quiet humming of hospital instruments. "Reizo is dead."

And just like that, my world crumbled.

* * *

Present:

Later I learned, Mariko had woken up first, and moved us all out, even with all of her injuries. She said she had tried to help Reizo, but he was already dead.

But now that made no sense.

If what Mariko said was true, Reizo wouldn't be alive. But why would she lie?

I get out of bed.

_Mariko, what are you hiding?_

* * *

Meanwhile:

Yamamoto's POV

When I got home, dad was still asleep. I didn't want to worry him so quietly poured myself a glass of milk and went to my room. It's been a long day. I should feel tired, but I don't. All I can think of is the baseball tournament. Thanks to what Suzu said, I'm not worried anymore.

And...

She said she could come.

That makes me happier than it should.

The window was open. I could have sworn it was closed when I left.

I turned on a light, and saw a lump on my bed.

Looking closer, I realize it's a dead bird.

A swallow to be exact.

My happy mood melted away.

* * *

Suzu's POV:

I went to confront Mariko. But she was gone. I don't know where she went. I didn't want to wake up Satoshi to find her. So I wrote a note to him, and left for Tsuna's house. I can't sleep anyway, and I was a bit worried about the Tuna-fish. Gokudera was really smart, but... He could be a complete idiot about some things.

I reached his house. The lights in his room were off. No reason to wake him up. So I just pulled myself back into the tree I'd fallen asleep in before.

_It'll be a long night._

* * *

Wow. I don't know where most of that came from. The further into this story I get, the more I realize, I'm just like you dear readers. Along for the ride.

[1]

The Flames Of Insanity

So now for the important A/N

I have good news and bad news dear readers.

First, It's that time again! The end of the school year means... More finals! So, for the next few weeks I will be insanely busy. I have a Math final, Spanish final, Marketing final, and Science final... Yay.

And now, the good news! It's almost Summer! Which means I'll have more time to write! So please bear with me for three weeks and assorted days through the finals and slow updates.

That's it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. And have a great day!


End file.
